


Of Collar and Brats

by hellbells



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Unniverse, Collar, Collars, Community: quartermile_km, Dom/sub, Explicit Sex, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had let Dom go and then made an enemy in Verone. It was what he was good at - getting into trouble.  Rome said he needed a keeper but that he wasn’t the one who could keep his bratty ass in line. Is Owen Shaw the one who can handle his bratty ass, but also give him freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Collar and Brats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own would be richer if I did. 
> 
> For Prompt #10 Brian/Shaw - Collaring

**#10 Brian/Shaw - Collaring**

 

Brian had always been told he was pretty, and beautiful. It was nothing new, and it was also why he had the muscles to back up when he said no. He’d learnt early on that the only way some people accepted the word ‘no’ was with a fist to the face.  He had let Dom go and then made an enemy in Verone. It was what he was good at - getting into trouble.  Rome said he needed a keeper but that he wasn’t the one who could keep his bratty ass in line.

 

Brian objected to the word ‘brat’ but when he reviewed his behaviour - he figured Rome for once in his life may have been underplaying a statement. The FBI couldn’t decide whether they loved or hated him – at any given time.  So Brian did the smartest thing he could do and got the hell out of dodge. See, he was learning as he got older - he didn’t immediately run into the fire. Well that was until he got to London and checked out a bar, Heaven.

 

To enter the club you had to be one of two things; pretty or rich. If you were both then you were considered to be greedy but you would not be lacking for a companion – _that was for sure_.  Brian had seen a lot on the force and even done a stint undercover for vice. Unsurprisingly they adored him in vice, as he was able to bait the johns quicker than any other UC. He had a pang wondering if those UC skills may turn into real skills. For now though, he was safe, as he had his car and a race coming up.

 

The liquor was good and strong, the music was strong and Brian needed to cut loose just a little. He wasn’t stupid he may be buzzed but he was far from drunk. He was in a country that would happily extradite back to America if he was caught.  Still everyone in the club was bumping and grinding and therefore he do so as well. It was stupid to get caught out for being a prude.

 

Owen Shaw sighed, not particularly liking clubs but having being dragged by his team. He may be the head but he knew the significance of bonding with the team.   He let the music in the club wash over him, and settle into his bones, even if it was annoying. If nothing else he could find a distraction for the night and work off some of the excess adrenaline.

 

His eyes scanned the crowds and one more than caught his eye. Something about him made him more than a little curious. He turned to Vegh, “Have fun. I’ve found my prey.”

 

His current second-in-command, Vegh, couldn’t help but grin upon seeing Shaw’s predatory grin. They didn’t know that Brian was only prey if he wanted to be.  Owen slid over. “Wow. You’re new. I’d remember you.”

 

Brian smirked not stopping dancing, “I’m looking for somewhere new to live.”

 

Owen grinned, “And London has been graced by a pretty American.”

Brian laughed; he was a UC operative so he was no stranger to seduction. Although he was surprised that he was being hit on by Special Forces if he hadn’t missed his guess.  “Yes and I never thought soldiers would be so _welcoming._ ”

 

Owen surprised himself- the prey was more than a sheep, in fact he could guess he was seeing a wolf in sheep’s clothing. “Well you are very pretty. Can you blame me?”

 

Brian pouted, “Some men would hate being called pretty.”

Owen pulled him closer so that they were grinding into each other to the beat of the music. “You’re not most men.”

Brian threw back his head in laughter, offering a tempting teasing glance of his neck. “No I’m really not.”

 

Owen thrust forward not wanting to play games. If his pretty American wasn’t interested then his arousal would send him running. To his immense pleasure, his American thrust back. His American grinned, “So welcoming.”

 

“Nothing but the best for our special friends,” was the cute deadpan response.

 

The blondes grin reached his blue orbs in a fascinating bewitching way. Owen had a stray thought about what they looked like when he came. He vowed to find out.

 

Brian was enjoying his night but he didn’t need to be an ex-cop to know that his new soldier friend was dangerous. A one-night stand would be enough for all parties involved. Later on he’d look back and wonder what his life might have been like if he’d walked away.

 

The sex was fantastic and when he awoke, Owen threw his file at him, made no pretence or threat; just offered him a choice. “You can work with me. Drive and help me evade the law. What better way to get your own back on the people than by helping us evade them? Or you can go on your way.”

 

Brian was impressed - most criminals knowing that they had a troublesome ex-cop would have tried to leverage something from him. Instead he sensed that Owen really was giving him the choice and it was a novel experience.

 

  *  _He blamed having learnt what living ten seconds at a time meant. He said yes and he didn’t look back._



 

 

That had been a year ago and Brian had quickly established himself as Shaw’s second. One of the team had accused him of being a frosty escort early on. Brian had laughed in his face and then beat the shit out of him.  The latest raid had cemented Brian’s position as his second even if he had scared the shit out of Owen.

 

_The trucks and cars had aligned perfectly and they should have been able to hijack the load.  It failed because the hook was wrong.  Brian hadn’t been willing to abort. He’d ordered Vegh to get him close and jumped onto the rig. It had been brave, stupid and so fucking stupidly dangerous that Shaw didn’t know what he felt first. Fear possibly for his lover risking his ass in a very stupid way._

 

Shaw had kept a reign on his anger until they were safely returned to his apartment. Brian had been magnificent in jumping from the car onto the semi - it saved the job no doubt, but the personal risk was immense.

 

 He didn’t like how much he hated seeing Brian do it. It was more through luck, than skill that he’d survived. He was honest enough with himself to admit that Brian had scared him and he didn’t like that feeling - _one little bit._

 

Brian casually milled around the bedroom unaware of the tumultuous thoughts swirling around his lover’s mind. “Did you think about what you did today?”

 

Brian whirled around not sure of what emotion he could hear in Owen’s voice. “I did what had to happen.”

 

Shaw sighed, his desire to prove himself would get him killed, “You almost killed yourself.”

 

Brian stepped into his hold, nuzzling his neck, “I’m still here.”

 

It was a good idea to physically remind him that he was okay. The only thing was that he was now in range to be ‘punished’. “Do you know how much I want to spank you into behaving you brat?”

 

Brian laughed; Owen had called him a brat on more than occasion. Brian knew that he’d more than earned the title so didn’t argue the case. He could feel Owen vibrating and needed to figure a way to calm him down. “Do it!”

 

Shaw stood stock still, “You know I won’t go easy.”

 

Brian looked up at him, and he knew that his arse would smart by the end of it. He was not sure if he would enjoy it but he’d clearly scared the shit out of Owen and damn him, but he wanted to make amends. “I’ve been naughty.” He turned around aware that all he had between him and Owen’s hand was the thin cotton of his boxers. He leant over the dresser provocatively, “Please do it.”

 

Shaw shook his head in amazement at Brian. He would protest the submissive suggestion, and whilst it true that he was not the atypical sub - he had amazing instincts. He was so willing to throw himself into new situations. Taking advantage of the offer given and he hoped it would help him gather himself once again. “Strip.”

 

Brian may be offering up his ass in the very literal sense, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t stack the deck in his favour. He stood up straight, showing he was erect and proud in more than **_one_** way. He bent down almost in two as he slowly slid his boxers down revealing tanned skin.  Shaw crowded him and there was something vulnerable about being naked next to someone still fully clothed. “Bend over. Hands on the end of the bed.”

 

Brian did as he was told. It was strange and he bit his lip in anticipation - it was the waiting that was killing him. He could hear Shaw pairing at the bottom of the bed. “You were a naughty brat. To show your sorry this ass is gonna be cherry red.”

 

Brian moaned, his dick had a totally weird response to the idea of being punished. It jumped and he felt his dick leak more pre-come, “I’m sorry.”

Shaw chuckled darkly sending more shivers down his spine, “I think twenty slaps will show you’re sorry.”

 

He didn’t give Brian any chance to prepare or warning. He brought his hand down hard on the left cheek relishing the red sting mark left behind. He smirked at the hiss, but there was no extra noise from his lover. He demanded, “Count.”

 

“One ... Two.”

 

Brian couldn’t believe he was getting harder. He must need a few wires redoing in his head. “Three.” He groaned as Owen hit a new part of his ass. Each slap was in a new place; Owen was slowly but surely warming his entire ass.  It stung briefly before the pain transmuted into a searing pleasure. His cock was leaking steadily now, but he wanted to feel Owen more.  He hadn’t lost count, “Ten.”

 

Amazingly Owen stopped, but it was for a reason. Owen had played at dominance games most of his life and Brian was showing all the best signs of being submissive. Best of all though, he was not a meek timid submissive. The nickname brat seemed to apply to all aspects of his lover. He wanted to introduce Brian gently to this side of sex. If he did it right, Brian would feel freer than ever before, and he would have a loyal submissive that would never leave. He stroked his subs red ass gently knowing that care and affection was as much a part of this as the harsher punishments. “Come on over my knee.”

Brian stood up and was a little bit wobbly. He took the proffered hand and lay over Owen’s lap. The feel of the trouser cloth was delicious and he humped it before Owen stilled him. He pouted and Owen laughed at him - the nerve. “No brat, rest your head as you still have ten more owed, but I’ll be nice. You can come anytime you like.”

 

Brian whimpered, and Owen smirked, “Oh and you don’t have to be quiet.”

Brian just sighed, wondering just what he’d got himself into. He allowed himself to show his arousal but did not cry out. He wanted to come so badly, “Fifte...en.”

He shuddered as he finished all over Owen’s leg, but Owen didn’t finish. “Sixteen.”

 

Brian whimpered as he cried out, “Twenty!”

 

Shaw looked at Brian panting and having just climaxed and was smug. How could anyone have ever sent him away? Well, it was their loss and his gain. He pulled him up and hugged him close.

 

Brian soaked up all the affection, and maybe it was crazy considering how each time his ass touched anything it felt like it was on fire, but he wanted to do something for Owen.   He hissed a little even as he ground back against his lover’s stiff erection. “Want you to fuck me.”

 

Owen was amazed that Brian hadn’t fallen asleep immediately, but the idea appealed to him. He lay Brian back on the bed and laughed at his relaxed, sated attitude. He was pliant and easily loosened up for his fingers. One finger, soon becoming two and then three, and all the while he managed to pull delicious groans from Brian.

 

Brian was sure that he couldn’t get hard again, but that was okay. He just wanted Owen to get off having given him the most amazing orgasm.  “Fuck me.”

 

“You’re insatiable.”

 

Brian moaned, “Nope just wanna feel you come in me.”

 

Owen knew two things right there; one, he wanted Brian forever, and two; he would see a collar around his neck. He thrust inside Brian’s tight passage, revelling at the stretch and heat surrounding him like a fitted glove.

 

Brian was too tired to do more than let Owen take his pleasure. There was something right about being there for someone’s pleasure. “Come on ... wanna feel you come in me.”

 

“You dirty brat!”

 

Brian didn’t care, Owen sped up his thrusts and was close. He felt him grind up, and come deep inside him. He smiled exhaustedly as Owen pulled gently. He hissed a little as his abused ass caught up with him. He rolled onto his stomach, and fell asleep as Owen rubbed aloe gel onto his ass. He vaguely remembered, Owen kissing his head. “Mine.”

 

  *  _It was strange as he didn’t feel like arguing that point any longer._



 

It was a year before Owen even raised the issue of a collar, but it was long enough for it not to be an argument. Plus, it was long enough that Brian had explored the submissive side of himself, and come to realise that being submissive didn’t mean weak.  Brian looked at what Owen was offering, and felt the chain in his hand. The chain would be sealed around his neck - it may look like jewellery but it was a collar. Owen quirked his eyebrow, “You ready to be mine brat?”

 

Brian took a deep breath, as he thought about it. It was a big decision and Owen deserved an honest answer, “Think you can handle me?”

 

Owen chuckled, sliding closer so that Brian could breathe in his scent. It was heady mix of cordite and metal, a smell that he uniquely associated with Owen. He had already proved that he could handle Brian; Owen was loving, affectionate and firm in equal measure. He’d shown Brian how he could bend without breaking. He gave him up decisions to him in the bedroom and he’d found that he was more than okay with that. In fact he loved when Shaw was toppy. Brian could lead and had no problem in laying down the law with the crew when they got mouthy. Yet here in their bedroom he was content to let Shaw make the decisions.

 

Taking a leap of faith far more exciting than any ten second drag race he bent forward offering his neck.  The chain was light, he’d tested it in his hand and yet when it settled on his neck it felt like a good solid weight. His breathing quickened and he felt strange, good but strange. Tonight he felt no urge to rebel. He looked at his lover and waited, wanting this to be good for him - to repay his faith. There’d be other nights for him to be a rebellious brat, but not tonight.

 

Shaw dragged him forward by his collar and pulled him into a demanding kiss.

 

Brian went willingly, settling into the kiss. He hadn’t been asked but he sank gracefully down to his knees, at the barest pressure. He looked up and asked for permission. He didn’t want a spanking tonight - there were much more fun things that Owen could do to his ass.

 

Shaw smiled benignly, “Suck me down.”

 

Brian wanted to kill him with pleasure. He leant forward and pulled Shaw’s zipper down with his teeth. He grinned when Shaw’s cock sprang free with no barrier between them. “Love this.”

He said nothing else as his tongue teased the slit, lapping up any pre-come before sliding to the base of Owen’s cock tracing the heavy blue vein as he went.

 

Shaw couldn’t hold out any longer, he’d been content to let his sub explore. However when you had someone as beautiful as Brian kneeling before you, staring up all soulful blue eyes and blonde curls - well that would test the patient of a saint and Owen was many things - a saint was not one of them.

 

He grabbed a hold of Brian’s curls and forced him to go deeper. He tested with a shallow thrust to make sure Brian was okay. When he got a pleased hum racing along his dick he guessed that his sub liked it. He thrust harder, and Brian whimpered, wanting some friction to get off himself. Owen knew what he wanted to do, and knew his sub would bitch about it in the morning probably.

 

Brian whined and hummed as Owen thrust deeper. He just relaxed his throat muscles and breathed through his nose. He wanted Owen to lose it, and cum down his throat. He started swallowing around Owen’s cock, and smirking, when he felt the grip in his hair tighten. 

 

Shaw wasn’t going to be able to last and looking down at the beauty on his knees; he didn’t want too. He ground deep and exploded in his lover’s mouth calling out “Brian.” As he came down Brian’s throat.

 

Brian moaned realising that Shaw wasn’t going to let him come anytime soon. He was wrestled back on the bed. His hands placed on the headboard, “Not yet Brat. It will be so good when you do come.”

 

Brian whined as Shaw start to lick, and suck a path across his collarbone. He would be so marked that he would only want to wear turtlenecks for a week. At the moment he didn’t care. He just wanted what his Dominant would give him. A hand played with his left nipple. First it was just gently teasing, merely circling the nipple but then he bit down –hard. He viciously pinched the opposite nipple. Brian groaned he was pretty sure he was ruing the day Owen discovered that he liked pain with his pleasure. “Gonna come.”

 

Owen grinned and pulled off so that whilst he was still pinned there was no skin contact. He wasn’t ready to finish playing with his brat just yet. “Not yet. You come I will spank your ass 50 times with a paddle.”

 

Brian grinned as he thrust up to try and grind their cocks together. “What if I’m good?”

 

Shaw laughed. “Up on your hands and knees … Present your ass.”

Brian blushed, this was the bit he always struggled with, but he used his own fingers to stretch his ass, presenting his hole to Owen. It was always the most vulnerable position for him. He was glad for the dim light but it wouldn’t hide his blushes for long.

 

Shaw stroked the beautiful ass in front of him, pleased that it was all his. He let his finger drag across and catch at Brian’s entrance.

 

Shaw sighed, “Even when you’re good. You’re a brat. I think ten. Count them.”

 

Brian grinned, “Yes Sir.”

 

He flexed his ass, trying to make it a more tempting target. He felt the wide palmed slap in his right cheek. It was no love tap. He hissed out, “One.”

 

The next one covered his left cheek. “Two.”

 

The rest of the slaps were peppered all over his ass. He didn’t let go of his ass or fail to remember to count. If he did then his hole was what would receive the smacks - and that was a painful punishment. The final one smack against his ass, and he hissed out, “Ten.”

 

Shaw was proud of his sub, no unnecessary whining or whimpering. He bared his smacks with a stubborn grace. He found the lube and slicked his fingers up, needing to be in his sub. He’d long since got hard again, somewhere after the second smack.

 

Brian moaned as two fingers thrust roughly inside him. He moaned and was more than happy to beg now. “Please want you in me.”

 

Shaw smirked, it was begging now but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Brian to use his dirty mouth, “You know what you need to say.”

 

He gave him an incentive by crooking his finger and finding his prostate. Poor Brian moaned and his cock unleashed more pre-come. “Please, don’t wanna come without you. Want you to fuck me when I come.”

 

Shaw smirked not that his lover could see him. He withdrew his fingers, and lined himself up with Brian eager to feel his tight ass. He gripped Brian’s hips tightly knowing that he would see the fingertip bruises in the morning.

 

Brian whined as Owen thrust into him in one long claiming thrust. Damn he was so full, and he didn’t want to wait, “More, please.”

 

Owen was amazed and just how much Brian was willing to give him. He set a hard punishing pace, pounding into his lover with abandon. Unconcerned about his sub as he was moaning, keening and begging him for ‘more’, ‘faster’ and ‘harder’

 

Brian wanted to come, “Please Sir. Let me come.”

 

Shaw chuckled darkly, “Oh Brat you can come but it will be on my cock alone.”

 

Brian whimpered and started to thrust back, to meet the punishing thrusts. He was all but fucking himself on Shaw’s cock.

 

Shaw groaned, “So fucking slutty. Just for me. Isn’t it brat?

 

“All for you.”

 

Shaw grinned knowing that he’d won the greatest prize - O’Conner’s trust. “Then come for me.”

 

Brian wouldn’t remember blacking out. He just remembered following the order and having the best, most explosive orgasm in his life. He woke up to a washcloth gently cleaning him off, and judging by the soothing sensation Owen had already put the lotion on his ass. He hadn’t felt this good in a long while probably before all the shit on the force. “You know I won’t always be this easy.”

 

Owen laughed as he arranged Brian against his side, and his hand started gently stroking the chain.  “I’m guessing not, and rightly so. I don’t want someone boring. It’s your fire I want.”

 

Brian was falling asleep quickly, “You’ll get it.”

 

  *  _Owen remembered that moment the most tonight. He was being stupid and jealous but he couldn’t stop himself._



 

They’d done what they set out to do. The chip had been taken from Interpol and whilst some of the drivers had perished - Brian had not.  His simple choker, a disguised collar shone in the dim light of their bedroom. Shaw got a reign on his jealousy; after all, Brian was only doing what he’d told him to do.

 

As Brian walked into their bedroom he sensed his lover’s pissy mood and snorted. He wasn’t the type of sub who bent over backwards to apologise for something that wasn’t his fault. If he’d fucked up, sure he would take his licks - however Shaw chose to punish him. He was a brat and once he’d admitted it and settled into that part of him. He was okay with it. Tonight he said nothing just got into the silk sheets and feigned sleep.

 

Shaw looked over at the blonde angel in his bed. He was a soldier and had done much in his life. He wasn’t a cliche who hated himself for what he’d done. He’d done it and survived - the end. Just sometimes he was amazed that he had found someone to share his life with. He never expected Brian. He was beautiful, competent and could be as cold as him when the situation demanded it. His only problem was that he needed a rock, someone to reign in some of his more stupid inclinations like overly risky things.

 

Shaw sighed knowing that he’d done exactly what he’d been asked to do. He’d asked Brian to tease and flirt with Dom - using their old friendship.  It was his own fault that he’d got the photos from Vegh showing him doing that. He needed Brian to know who he belonged to. He knew Brian wasn’t really asleep and truth be told he didn’t care. He pulled him close by his collar.

 

Brian eyes snapped up the minute his collar was touched. He both loved and hated the collar in equal measure depending on his mood. The collar reminded him that he had security and that his dom wanted him so much so, that he was unwilling to share. It was also a reminder that he was willing to surrender control. A good sub didn’t fight as much as he did but he never claimed he was a good sub.  Brian bit Owen’s lip as he demanded a kiss. He would never just roll over on any given night but tonight more so.

 

Owen hissed and pressed him into the bed letting his weight rest on his sub. Brian was upset with him so would take more gentle persuasion. Plus he wasn’t stupid - with Toretto sniffing around it would be stupid to be too aggressive. It was hard for an ex-soldier but sometime you had to remember that you caught more flies with honey than vinegar.

 

Brian was surprised when the kiss stayed gentle. He sighed and went with it. He could always resist when Shaw was vicious but when he was, well, loving it was harder. Shaw rolled so he was straddling him, and he had neatly pinned him. He was kissing and nipping down his neck until the collarbone. Brian keened when his bite went a little deeper - it always did at his collarbone. His keen didn’t go unnoticed as Owen moved higher, meaning his jutting cock nearly lined up with his mouth. Brian licked his lips and waited having already learnt that lesson.

 

Owen groaned seeing his sub lick his lips as he leaned forward. They both wanted this - a reestablishment of the boundaries. He should have thought about this from Brian’s side. “You are such a brat!” he said, affection ringing clearly in his voice. He looked up as Brian had an impish look - it usually promised that his control was going to be tested.

 

Brian looked up and knew exactly how to make him lose control. He was going to regret ever doubting him. Brian rarely gave his loyalty but Owen had looked after him, and even knowing what a bastard he could be - affection and love grew. He pulled off, “Gonna make you sorry you doubted me.”

 

No warning or pressure - he swallowed him whole. He was deep-throating him and loving the way his Dom was losing it above him. Not many people could say that they had ever seen Owen Shaw lose control. 

 

Owen called out, “Brian.”

 

Brian said nothing just relaxed his muscles letting his Dom take what he needed. It was no hardship, he just moaned and smiled lewdly around Shaw’s cock especially when he heard the whimper. It wasn’t something you could take back. He pouted when Owen pulled out, but didn’t resist when he was tugged up using his collar. He went light headed from more than just the lack of oxygen. Shaw knew all his kinks; they’d explored all of them, but Owen - he’d exploited the biggest one the minute he put the collar around his neck. It was a single chain that couldn’t be unhooked - it would literally have to be cut off.

 

He was kneeling facing Owen and they rubbed against each other. He groaned finally having some friction against his weeping erection. He felt his dom’s sure hand grab his dick and he couldn’t help but whimper as he was slowly teased. Shaw’s touch was too light; all it did was rev him up even more. He knew what he needed to do to make it go further but he wasn’t ready yet. If Shaw wanted him to beg then he would need to take him further into subspace.

 

Shaw loved the wanton look on his subs face. Brian was a brat, but oh so brilliant and challenged him every step of the way. It was one of the reasons he’d lasted so long.  “You are so damn pretty when you writhe.”

 

Brian wanted to object but at the same moment he said that a slick finger found its way to his hidden entrance and he was writing on that too skinny a finger. He needed more, “Come on fuck me ... please.”

 

Shaw had wanted to warm his subs ass in a way that both of them would enjoy. However he was inclined to be nice as he knew he had to make up for his earlier jealousy. He couldn’t quite believe that Brian wouldn’t run away with Dominic Toretto. He should have known better, and Brian certainly didn’t seem unhappy. He was demanding to be fucked and for once he felt no reason to tease his lover. It was probably his own instincts demanding that he claim Brian all over again. 

 

He quickly prepared his brat. He would not be able to last much longer, and they both knew it. Brian bucked and fucked himself on Shaw’s fingers eager for the real thing.  “Want your cock, not your fingers.”

Shaw smiled and pulled his fingers out. He may have helped Brian revel in his more submissive tendencies but hearing him now, no one could describe him as meek. He knew exactly what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to demand it. Luckily for him, in this case he and Shaw were in total agreement.

 

Shaw patted his thighs, “Ride me.”

 

Brian gave him a smirk but did as he was bid. He slid over Shaw’s lap and lined his ass up with Shaw’s renewed erection.  He sank down with a satisfied groan, extending his neck and showing off the collar he’d willingly worn. He rode Shaw confidently, lifting up and sinking back down.

 

Shaw was in awe as his sub thoroughly fucked himself on his cock. At first he was content to allow him to ride him, but all too soon his own lust rose and he fucked up into Brian. He was grinding and panting as he thrust up into his lover tight hot channel. He smirked and pulled him down into a filthy kiss with each moan, whine and whimper he pulled from Brian. The sounds meant more to him than anything else as they were hard earned. Brian was close and Shaw was not mean, he bit his lobe, “Come for me.”

 

Brian didn’t bother denying the order as it was what he wanted as well. He came stripping his lover’s chest. He leant forward with kitten licks, even though he could still feel Owen hard and firm inside him. 

 

Owen content to let his brat clean him off - moaned and rolled them so that Brian was under him, without coming uncoupled. He pinned his pliant hands above him and thrust forward mercilessly in search of his own climax. It took only a handful of thrusts for him to find his own climax.  He climaxed with a, “Mine!”

 

Brian was sleepy and sated but let himself be cleaned off by Shaw. He’d heard Shaw’s mine and chuckled, “Don’t ever doubt me again.”

 

_Shaw pulled him close. Brian was a beautiful enigma the day he met him, and realised something quite startlingly. Brian chose him, and he had done so when Shaw had given him a place to be himself. He may be the sub but dammit if he didn't have all the power. He wondered how many would laugh at the great soldier who was brought down to earth by initially what was the power of a pretty blonde. He didn’t give a shit; Brian was so much more._

 

 

 


End file.
